Thanoth
Thanoth war ein sehr dienstbeflissener Offizier des Imperiums, der sich durch seine hervorragenden Fähigkeiten die Karriereleiter hoch arbeitete und schließlich den Posten eines Inspektors des Imperiums bekleidete, der für die Aufklärung von Verbrechen Sorge trug. Nachdem ein Überfall auf einen imperialen Kreuzer stattfand, wechler jedoch insgeheim von Darth Vader und seiner geheimen Agentin Chelli Lona Aphra inszeniert wurde, wies Großgeneral Tagge Thanoth an, in diesem Fall mit Unterstützung von Lord Vader zu ermitteln. Biografie Lord Vaders Adjutant miniatur|links|Doktor Aphra und ihr Team brechen in den Kreuzer ein Nachdem der erste Todesstern von Luke Skywalker zerstört worden war, benötigte der dunkle Lord private Ressourcen, um den Rebellenpiloten zu finden, weshalb er Chelli Lona Aphra beauftragte, damit sie unter anderem das Credit-Vermögen von dem Verbrecher-Syndikat auf Son-tuul, Son-tuuls Stolz, stahl. Das Syndikat wurde allerdings zuvor von Lord Vader zerschlagen, damit es auf einen Arquitens-Kreuzer geschafft werden konnte und nun in die Schatzkammern des Imperiums fließen sollte. Als der Kreuzer sich bei Anthan befand, wurde er von Doktor Aphra und ihren Droiden, BT-1 sowie 0-0-0, zusammen mit Bossk, IG-90, Beebox und Black Krrsantan überfallen, wobei sie Vaders Anweisungen genau befolgte, weder Zeugen noch Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es sollte wie ein Unfall aussehen. Der Plan für den Überfall bestand darin, einen großen Asteroiden kurz vorher zu sprengen, um ein kleines Asteroidenfeld zu kreieren, in welches der Transporter nun hinein flog und die Aufmerksamkeit der Crew des Konvois abgelenkt war, sodass ein Teil der Verbrecherbande unbemerkt über die Außenhülle des Schiffs eindringen, die Wachkräfte ausschalten und zum Tresor vorstoßen konnte. Krrsantan startete auf Kommando von Aphra mit seinem Schiff, ein Auzituck-Kanonenboot, und zog einen Asteroidenbrocken hinter sich her, welchen er geschickt auf den Teil des Transporters schleuderte, wo das gesamte Vermögen gelagert wurde. Durch den Aufprall wurde die Schiffshülle aufgerissen und all die Credits mitsamt jeglichen Beweisen für den Raubakt ins All gesogen. Da BT-1 ein Magnetfeld erzeugte, dass stark genug war um die Credits einzusammeln, war die Beute gesichert. Was der Rest der Gruppe außer Krrsantan und Aphra nicht wusste, war, dass Black eine weitere Raumsonde starten ließ, die einen sehr großen Teil der Credits aufsammelte, welcher dann auf dem nahe gelegenen Mond namens Anthan 13 gehortet wurde. Danach kehrte der dunkle Lord zu Tagge zurück, wo der Großgeneral von den Fortschritten in dem Sektor berichtete. Die Verbrecherorganisationen waren diszipliniert worden und ihre Auftragsarmeen hatten die Streitkräfte der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik aufgerieben. Die einzige Ausnahme waren nun nur die Plasma-Teufel, eine weitere Gruppe von Rebellen. Dann verteile Tagge weitere Aufgaben an Cylos Kreationen, wobei er Lord Vader beorderte, die Verantwortlichen des Überfalls bei Anthan zu finden. Zunächst meinte der dunkle Lord, dass er dachte, es wäre verloren gegangen, doch Cassio Tagge hatte anscheinend bereits herausgefunden, dass die Diebe den Überfall als Unfall tarnen wollten. Bevor Vader wegging, stellte Tagge Vader noch einen Inspektor namens Thanoth zur Seite und erklärte diesen zu Vaders neuem Adjutanten, der ihm in allen Belangen unterstützen sollte. Schon setzte sich Thanoth mit Lord Vader über den Fall auseinander und hatte bereits einen Ansatz. Er hatte längst herausgefunden, dass die Schuldigen die Monde als Lagerstätte benutzt hatten, was sich als nützlich erweisen sollte. Der Inspektor wusste über Vaders Besuch von Anthan 13 Bescheide, was er an der für den Mond typischen Ionisierung des Staubs am Umhang des dunklen Lords erkannte, was diesen äußerst verwunderte. Lord Vader bemerkte Thanoths Scharfsinn und lobte ihn dafür. Der Inspektor gab dann seine Überzeugung, dass diese Ermittlung sie nicht lange von wichtigeren Pflichten abhalten würden, kund und machte sich an die ersten Untersuchungen. Untersuchungen auf Anthan Prime miniatur|rechts|Thanoth macht sich daran, den Tresor des Drachen zu knacken Einige Zeit später untersuchte Thanoth das Wrack des Arquitens-Kreuzers in einer Orbitalstation über Anthan Prime und kontaktierte sogleich Lord Vader, um ihn bei den nächsten Schritten auf Anthan Prime um Hilfe zu bitten, da er eine Spur entdeckt hatte. Da der dunkle Lord weiterhin die Verschwörung um den Raub vertuschen wollte, zweifelte er an der Tatsache, dass es sich um ein gezieltes Verbrechen handelte und nicht um einen Unfall, welcher, wie der Inspektor erneut feststellte, extra herbeigeführt wurde. Kurze Zeit darauf begaben sich Lord Vader und Thanoth tief in das innere Anthan Primes, wo sie nach dem Waffenhändler namens Der Drache suchten, von dem der Inspektor ausging, dass er die Sprengsätze den Diebe für den Überfall verschafft haben muss. Thanoth konnte ein Treffen mit dem Unterhändler Doowan in einer Droiden-Kampfgrube arrangieren. Da Thanoth keine große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte, war er äußerst verärgert, weil Morit und Aiolin Astarte, die von Tagge die Aufgabe bekommen hatten die Plasma-Teufel zu jagen, den Ort mit einer Gruppe Sturmtruppen aufmischten. Trotzdem konnte der Inspektor Doowan schnell entdecken wurde sogleich von Lord Vader festgesetzt. Nach einigem Widerstreben gab er den Aufenthaltsort des Drachen preis. Danach übergab er Doowan den Astarte-Zwillingen, da er viele Waffenhändler kannte, die die Plasma-Teufel ausgerüstet haben könnten. Morit wusste die Hilfe keineswegs zu schätzen und ermordete Doowan kaltblütig mit dem Lichtschwert, worauf Thanoth umso mehr erzürnt über das sinnlos brutale Verhalten der Zwillinge war. Kurze Zeit später stürmten Lord Vader und der Inspektor zusammen mit ein paar Sturmtruppen das Anwesen des Drachen, das wie Doowan verriet, im östlichen Kern des Planeten lag. Der Drache war sofort bereit, alles über den Verkauf der Sprengsätze zu erzählen. Da Vader nicht zulassen konnte, dass Thanoth von der geheimen Zusammenarbeit mit Doktor Aphra erfuhr, tötete er den Drachen auf der Stelle. Vaders Adjutant fragte, was passiert war, worauf der dunkle Lord behauptete, dass er gedroht hätte das Gebäude zu sprengen. Dies tat Thanoth jedoch ab, da er keine Spur eines Auslösers finden konnte. Der Inspektor machte sich dann sogleich daran, den Safe des Drachen zu knacken, wo sich die Unterlagen des ortolanischen Waffenhändlers befanden. Da er verhindern wollte, dass weitere Kriminelle ihre Spuren verwischen, musste er den Safe sofort öffnen. Da er davon ausging, dass sich der Inhalt nach drei Fehlversuchen vernichtete, warnte ihn der dunkle Lord nicht zu versagen. Nach zwei Fehleingaben, gelang es Thanoth, die richtige Taste zu erwischen und die Unterlagen zu sichern. Da laut Thanoth die Menge ortolanischen Schweißes auf den Eingabetasten für den Safe sehr leicht zu erkennen war, errechnete sich der Inspektor bei einer von vier Tasten richtig zu liegen. Erneut lobte ihn Lord Vader für seine Talente und Hartnäckigkeit. Thanoth war sich sicher, dass er mit etwas Glück durch die geborgenen Unterlagen den harten Kern des Verbrechens herausfinden würde. Außerdem sollte der letzte Schritt die Brutalität von Truppen benötigen, worauf sich der dunkle Lord bereit erklärte, den Einsatz vorzubereiten. miniatur|links|Ante wird von einem tödlichen Blaster-Schuss getroffen Später traf sich Vader mit seiner geheimen Agentin Doktor Aphra um ihr einen weiteren Auftrag zu erteilen und warnte Aphra vor seinem Adjutanten. Doktor Aphra sollte den Aufenthaltsort von Luke Skywalker in Erfahrung bringen, weshalb sie den Informationshändler Ante in der Orbitalstadt Der Helm bei Anthan Prime aufsuchte. Währenddessen kam Thanoth zu Lord Vader, um ihm von einem weiteren Hinweis in Kenntnis zu setzten, weshalb sie sofort zuschlagen sollten. Er hatte mithilfe der Daten des Drachen sich als Interessent ausgegeben und ein Treffen mit Ante arrangiert. Dieser konnte Aphra unterdessen den Standort im Gegenzug für eine sehr große Creditsumme verraten. Einen Moment später betraten imperiale Truppen die Station zusammen mit Darth Vader und seinem Adjutanten. Thanoth führte Vader geradewegs zum Büro Antes, wo der Givin sich bereits ergab. Er hatte die Datensammlung bereits vernichtet doch bot er Thanoth, um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen, Informationen über die immer noch gesuchten Plasma-Teufel an, die sich im Thanteen-Substrat von Anthan I befanden. Der Inspektor machte klar, dass sie hauptsächlich hinter den Dieben der Schätze von Son-tuuls Stolz her waren. Ante zeigte sofort auf die Agentin Lord Vaders und identifizierte Aphra, welche gerade flüchtete, als die Schuldige für den Raubüberfall. Vader erkannte die Gefahr, durch weitere Befragungen von Ante, zusammen mit seiner geheimen Partnerin entlarvt zu werden und tötete den Givin unauffällig mit Hilfe der Macht, indem er einen für ihn bestimmten Blasterschuss auf Ante lenkte. Bevor Chelli Lona die Ark Angel erreichte, konnte sie Vader einholen. Der dunkle Lord wollte seine Agentin schon umbringen, weil er befürchtete, dass Thanoth all seine Intrigen aufdecken würde und würgte Chelli Lona, bis sie herausbrachte, dass sie Skywalkers Standort in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Vader wollte diese Information sofort wissen, doch Aphra erkannte, dass sie danach dennoch von ihm getötet werden könnte, weshalb sie ihren Auftraggeber auf ein späteres Treffen verwies und ihm bis dahin den Aufenthaltsort vorenthielt. Lord Vader war sich bewusst, dass sein Adjutant bald mit einigen Sturmtruppen zu ihm stoßen wird, weshalb er einen Trümmerhaufen auf sich stürzen ließ, um nicht den Anschein eines Komplott zu erwecken. Während Chelli Lona mit ihrem Schiff davon flog, traf Thanoth ein und der dunkle Lord behauptete gegenüber seinem Adjutanten, dass das Mädchen ihm eine Falle gestellt hätte. Im Raum um Anthan nahm eine kleine Imperiale Flotte die weitere Verfolgung auf. Doktor Aphra nutze den Weltraumsturm, der die Raumstadt umgab, um die TIEs abzuschütteln. Thanoth begab sich mit Vader auf einen Arquitens-Kreuzer, wobei er die Jagd nach Aphra nicht aufgab. Der Inspektor plante, Aphra entweder durch den Sturm zu jagen oder ihr Schiff unbrauchbar zu machen. Außerdem kam er auf den Gedanken, dass Aphra ohne Mäzen keine derartigen Missionen durchführen konnte. Vader wies seinen Adjutanten auf die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Jagd hin, da bereits eine Streitmacht bereit stand, um die Plasma-Teufel bei ihrem nun bekannten Stützpunkt zu zerschlagen. Thanoth stimmte dem zu und so flogen sie mit dem Kreuzer zum Thanteen-Substrat von Anthan I, wo Thanoth einige Schritte bei der Vernichtung der Plasma-Teufel plante, die kurze Zeit später mit Unterstützung Lord Vaders ausgelöscht wurden. Zurück bei Großgeneral Tagge berichteten Thanoth und Vader ihm von ihren Erfolgen bei der Zerschlagung der Rebellen auf Anthan I. Tagge sah dies als großen Erfolg an, doch bemerkte er, dass Vader die Diebin hatte entkommen lassen. Thanoth wollte sich zunächst dafür verantworten, da der Abbruch der vorherigen Mission sein Vorschlag war. Doch Lord Vader nahm den Inspektor in Schutz und übernahm die Verantwortung dafür. Der Großgeneral konnte aufgrund der Verhältnismäßigkeit der Mittel die Entscheidung für die Auslöschung der Plasma-Teufel nachvollziehen und entließ sie. Thanoth bedankte sich auf dem Weg aus Tagges Büro bei Vader dafür, dass er die Verantwortung übernommen hatte. Er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass der dunkle Lord ein geringfügiges Problem in einen großen Triumph verwandelt. Trotzdem bedauerte Aphras Entkommen. Die Erkenntniss miniatur|rechts|Thanoth hinterlässt dem dunklen Lord eine Nachricht Nachdem Lord Vader von einem kurzen Feldzug auf Shu-Torun zurückkam, hatte Thanoth eine Nachricht für den dunklen Lord hinterlassen, wo er berichtete, dass er das Mädchen gefunden hatte und dass es Zeit war, dass sich er und Vader unterhielten.Darth Vader – Der Shu-Torun-Krieg Der dunkle Lord traf sich einige Zeit später mit Thanoth auf dem Mond Anthan 13, wo auch die gestohlenen Credits gelagert worden waren. Der Inspektor erzählte Vader, dass an der Flucht des Mädchens etwas nicht gestimmt hatte.miniatur|links|Vader bringt Thanoth zum Schweigen Es ging um etwas Größeres als einfachen Diebstahl. Aphra wurde beschützt. Thanoth hatte herausgefunden, dass es sich bei der ganzen Sache nur um Luke Skywalker, Vaders Sohn, den, wie der Inspektor spekulierte, Lord Vader zu seinem Schüler machen wollte, drehte. Thanoth folgerte somit, dass Aphra beseitigt werden musste, damit der Imperator dies niemals erfuhr. Darauf fragte Vader, warum Thanoth ihm dennoch half. Der Inspektor bezeichnete den Imperator als schwach und befürwortete Lord Vader als neuen Führer eines ewigen Imperiums, weshalb der Plan des dunklen Lords aufgehen musste. Schließlich verriet ihm der Inspektor, dass Doktor Aphra sich auf Cosmatanic Steppes befand und er verabschiedete sich von dem dunklen Lord, woraufhin er von Lord Vader mit einem schnellen Streich seines Lichtschwerts getötet wurde. Eigenschaften Persönlichkeit Thanoth war äußerst pflichtbewusst und ging seiner Arbeit als Inspektor stets mit größter Gründlichkeit nach. Auch er selbst sah sich als professioneller Ermittler an. Als er den Raubüberfall untersuchte, sah er es zunächst als einen einfachen Fall an und fügte hinzu, da Diebstahl das geringste der großen Verbrechen war. Anscheinend spielte Raub, verglichen mit seinen Erfahrungen, die er während seiner langen Amtszeit sammeln konnte, keine große Rolle. Auch war er der Meinung, dass in seinen Augen kleine Verbrechen wie der Raub des Vermögens, was von Doktor Aphra gestohlen wurde, seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig waren. Seine Überzeugung, dass er und Lord Vader die Diebe in kürzester Zeit zur Rechenschaft ziehen würden, wurde nur von seiner starken Hartnäckigkeit und seinem Ehrgeiz übertroffen, die Feinde des Imperiums zu beseitigen. Dies wurde vor allem deutlich, als der Inspektor über einen kurzen Zeitraum so versessen war, Doktor Aphra zur Strecke zu bringen, bis der dunkle Lord ihn darauf hinwies, dass sie nur eine einfache Diebin war. Er gestand sich zudem ein, dass er eine Schwäche für das Jagdfieber hätte. Obwohl er eine Abneigung gegen den Abschaum der Unterwelt hegte, war er in manchen Fällen ein Pragmatiker. So übergab er Doowan Morit und Aiolin, weil der Unterhändler weitere Waffenhändler kannte, die den gesuchten Plasma-Teufeln Waffen verkauft haben könnten. Da die Zwillinge Doowan töteten, war Thanoth außer sich und zeigte eine weitere Abneigung gegen Kinder, da er Morit und Aiolin immer als solche bezeichnete und war der Ansicht, dass unreife oder unerfahrene Leute wie sie, kein Verständnis für eine bestmögliche Vorgehensweise hätten, weshalb man sie nie losschicken sollte, um die Arbeit von Erwachsenen zu erledigen. Der Inspektor plante jeden seiner einzelnen Schritte seines Vorgehens sorgfältig voraus, was schon die Züge von purer Kalkulation annahm. So konnte er zum Beispiel seine Chancen errechnen, bei welchem Code er richtig lag, um den Tresor des Drachen zu öffnen. Schließlich war er ein Patriot des Imperiums, obwohl er den Imperator für schwach befand und Lord Vader als einen würdigen Führer eines ewigen Imperiums sah. Fähigkeiten Thanoths verfügte über unglaubliche Talente als Ermittler und besaß eine erstaunliche Beobachtungsgabe sowie eine kalkulierende und kombinatorische Denkweise, wodurch es ihm überhaupt erst möglich war, in den Rängen des Imperiums schnell aufzusteigen. Selbst Lord Vader musste ihn einige Male für seine Fähigkeiten und seine Hartnäckigkeit loben. Der Inspektor besaß zu alledem auch ein riesiges Allgemeinwissen, das ihm auf seinen Mission sehr dienlich war. Zum Beispiel wusste er, wie ortolanische Sekrete erkennbar waren oder wie der typisch ionisierte Staub ein Kennzeichen für den Mond Anthan 13 war. Seine erstaunliche Beobachtungsgabe zeichnete sich hauptsächlich durch seine schnelle Feststellung aus, dass der Überfall auf den Kreuzer als Überfall getarnt war, was er auch an dem künstlich herbeigeführten Meteoriteneinschlag auf der Schiffshülle sah, damit die Täter ihre Spuren verwischten. Außerdem war er in der Lage den Komplott in den Lord Vader und seine Agentin verwickelt waren, aufzudecken, obwohl Darth Vader alles daran setzte das zu vermeiden, da er um Thanoths Fähigkeiten wusste. Aussehen Thanoth war schon ein etwas betagter, dunkelhäutiger Mann mit grauem Haar an der Seite, der es pflegte einen gewöhnlichen, braunen Stock als Gehilfe zu verwenden. Zudem trug er eine Nickelbrille auf dem linken Auge. Quellen *''Darth Vader – Schatten und Geheimnisse'' *''Darth Vader – Der Shu-Torun-Krieg'' *''Darth Vader – Zeit der Entscheidung'' Einzelnachweise en:Thanoth el:Θάνοθ ja:サノス pl:Thanoth ru:Танот Kategorie:Kanon Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Adjutanten Kategorie:Menschen